Sound of Light
by In Snake Skin
Summary: 400 years post Brisingr, Eragon has fallen to a terminal disease and Saphira soon after, causes chaos and forces a human uprising. Magical beings are forced into hiding in the human world. Ellesmera, cousin of Arya is in Forks and so it begins. JxOC
1. a peculair family

Aeidail

Chapter 1.

I walked off the plane and through customs. Of Corse no one could see me; I had placed an invisibility charm on myself and my luggage. Ah the pleasure of magic.

The airport stunk of smoke, metal and sweat. Filthy humans, well not all of them.

I ran at top speed to the bathrooms. I got changed and took off the charm. I left the airport and called down a taxi.

"Where to." The man grunted. He reeked of beer and more smoke.

"Is forks far from here sir?"

"1 hour drive."

"Could you take me there please?"

He nodded and drove off. The windows were blacked out. How could they live like that? No sunshine?! I rolled the window down ¼ of the way. Wind blew though the opening and sunshine filled the back seats. I enjoyed the view as we drove. Many trees and coasts. About 40 minutes later a sign passed.

"Welcome to La Push." It stated.

I sighed. Such strange names. I was named after my home. Ellesmera. City of the Elves. Many humans would consider my name a strange one. I wore it with pride. If only I could re-visit Ellesmera. But in the past 500 years it was destroyed, in fact all of the land was destroyed taken over by humans. After Eragon died. Every non human race slowly died off. Only some life in hiding now. The elves being one. And after the fall of Saphira after Eragon, it was only a matter of time.

"We're here." The man snorted. I paid him and got out. I found the place of which I was to live in. It was not far from another house. The other, which I saw as I ran past was 3 leveled and one wall was glass. Why the was there was glass had no clue. They could have used magic, wait humans don't use magic. How I miss the time of elves and dwarfs and dragons. I quickly set my luggage down, walked out of the house and into the forest around. I ran though and found the deepest part. I sat and sang the trees into a home. Half way though 4 men and 4 women came into view. They were almost as beautiful as my people. Their skin was pale and eyes were golden. They smelt intoxicatingly beautiful. Each was alike but different. I could smell fresh blood in their mouths. I nearly screamed. It was terrible. They had drunk blood in a sense. They were not human. They had no heart beat. I pushed into one's mind. _Why can I smell blood in your mouths? _The one with bronze hair gasped.

"How can you smell… but… you're human… I can't read your mind!" He gaped.

"No you can not." I said.

"Edward what is it?" One asked. She was considerably shorter than the others.

"IT?! I'm no it! I'm an elf!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Elf?" The biggest one spoke.

"That's why my visions have been fuzzy! I'm not an elf." The short girl said.

"Oh no. I shouldn't have said that." I said quietly.

" How'd the tree grow like that? It looks ugly." The blonde girl said.

"UGLY! I SANG IT THAT WAY AND YOU SAY UGLY! HUMANS HAVE NO APPRECATION FOR BEAUTY!" I shouted.

"You sang it?" One spoke. He had blonde hair as well.

"Oh. Shouldn't have said that either."

"Could you explain then?" the short one asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. How could we be so rude?" One of the girls spoke up. She was a brunette.

"We should introduce ourselves now I guess! I'm Esme this is Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Edward."

"I'm Ellesmera. I am an Elf as you may have guessed."  
"You have a beautiful name dear." Esme said.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" I questioned.

They all stiffened.

"We'd rather not tell you." Carlisle said.

"I told you what I am. I respect the fact that you do not know me but it only seems fair you tell me." I said, feeling a lot calmer.

"You said you smelt fresh blood in our mouths?" Edward said.

"We were drinking it. We are…vampires." he continued

That word echoed through my head like a single sound in a deathly silence. Vampire.

My knees gave way and I fell onto them. They had killed innocent people.

"How could you? How could you kill them! All those innocent people!"

"People?! Not a chance! Only animals." Carlisle said.

I looked up at him wide – eyed and shocked.

"Those poor creatures." I cried.

"They're just animals." Emmett said.

"You wouldn't understand, you have not seen life in their eyes." I spoke and looked a the ground. I shook my head.

"Can you read minds then?" Edward asked.

"Read them, control them anything you can think of. Not just that, but much much more."

"Show me."

"What do you want to see?" I said softly.

"Sing to the trees."

"I don't advise it. You could be transfixed. An elf's singing as powerful and can harm other races."

"Could you still?" Alice asked softly.

"Allright." I sang, the tree grew more complexly adding to the house. I moved to a flower. I grew it to be Princess Arya's favorite flower, a loivissa.

"My, in all my 370 years I have not seen such a flower!" Carlisle stated

"You would not have. You are far too young. This flower has not grown since the time of dragons, more than 450 years. You would have not lived in the time of Alagesia as I did." I sighed.

"How old are you Ellesmera?" He asked solemnly.

"536 years old." I responded.

All their mouths fell open.

"F-f-f-five HUNDRED!? SHES ACIENT!" Emmett shouted.

"Yes. And how old would you be?" I asked getting more curious by the second toward this peculiar family.

"Carlisle is 370, I am 107, Jasper is 167, Emmett is 94, Edward is 109, Bella is 18, Rosalie is 75 and Esme is 60 or so." Alice said, still struggling on her words after the shock of my age.

"How come it did not hear of Alagesia while in Volterra, Aro is 700 himself."

"Is he a vampire as well?" Carlisle nodded

"Can he use magic?" I said. Carlisle shook his head. Emmett laughed.

I glared at him.

"Magic?! Are you the next Harry potter then?" He laughed.

"Harry potter is a disgrace to all magical creatures." I shouted furious now.

"Relax!" Emmett shouted.

"You are not accustomed to an Elf's nature, do not offend us, we do not forget and forgive as you do. We are taught to respect our elders you should learn some respect."

"Sorry." Emmett looked at his feet.

"I forgive you." I mumbled.

"This Aro you speak of. He would not have herd of Alagesia it was hidden though during the rule of mortals, and even before." I continued.

"I would be intrigued to know more about your home, but would you like to talk at our house?"Carlisle said his voice was eager.

"Of course. You wouldn't happen to have food there?" I asked.

"Yes we do."

"Oh and I'd prefer not to drive there. Running would be more comfortable, although I do not know much about your kind, you might not be able to keep up." Edward gave I little laugh.

"On the contrary I am afraid you will need help to keep up." He said.

"We will see." I smiled.

He ran slowly, at human pace and I passed him quickly going just a bit faster, not full power though, far from it.

"Let's see what you got." He pored on the speed. I quickly caught up.

"You are fast." He smirked.

"You should see a dragon if you believe I am fast!" I laughed and ran at top speed.

I saw the house come into view. I stopped and waited for them

They came in a matter of seconds.

"You are extremely fast for a mortal." Edward said.

"I am no mortal!" I shouted with a smile. "Elves are mostly immortal do not make that mistake."

We entered their house and I lowered my mind barriers.

"I can hear you now!" Edward shouted.

"Pardon?" I asked of course he can hear me!

"I can hear your thoughts." Edward said.

"What!" I put my barriers up again.

"Now I can't how do you do that?!"

"That is for me to know, and you find out." I said staring curiously at him.

"So about your home, Alageisa. What was it like?" Carlisle said.

"Well poetically it is divided each are ruled by different races, but we often visited the different areas, sometimes even staying there. The races of Alageisa are: The Elf or Fair Folk, the dragons and their rides, the dwarfs, the urgals and the humans. My people ruled Ellesmera, the greatest forest in Alageisa, bigger then the dreaded spine. The trees grew so tall the sun was all but gone, but it was beautiful. Nature surrounded us and we sang our homes into the trees. The dwarfs ruled the Beor Mountains. They toward over the land bigger than that one you call mount Everest. It would be considered small in the Beors. The dragons and their rides ruled the skies. The humans and urgals roamed the land. All was at peace for a while after Eragon and his dragon Saphira killed Gabalatorix, an evil tyrant who stole dragon's eggs and made them hatch for his servants. During this peaceful time the humans were planning a takeover of the Varden and all of Alagesia. But they trained in magic and swordsmanship for many years and the Urgals joined them,. They over through the elves and dwarves. Eragon fell to a terminal disease. And when the rider dies, so does the dragon. The years passed and we lived in hiding amongst the humans roaming the lands forever unnoticed. Until now. What brought you to me anyway?"

"That is an interesting story. Perhaps you could show us some other elves or dwarfs, possibly even a dragon." Carlisle said eager to hear more.

"Perhaps. But you haven't answered my question. What brought you to me?" I repeated.

"We herd you singing and it was not human, no human could sound like that." Edward said looking curiously at me, along with all the others.

"Do you know were the other elves are hiding?" Jasper asked. He was stiff as a rock as he asked.

"Only one. My younger cousin Arya, drottingu, Princess Arya of the Elves." I said.

"Can you contact her for us?" Alice asked

"I'll need a mirror."

"A mirror?!" Emmett shouted.

"Yes. A mirror." Rosalie ran up and got one. It was quite large taller than me and 2 times wider. I muttered the spell and into view came Arya's house.

"Step away, she can not see you yet." I said

They backed away. Arya walked into the room. Hey hair tied into a messy bun and wore an elfin corset and skirt with a pair of tights.

She put her hands to her lips and twisted them onto her chest.

I did likewise.

"Arya! Cousin how good it is to see you!" I announced.

"As it is to see you Ellesmera! Why have you contacted me?"

"I have a question for you. Would you visit me in forks? I have found some other magical creatures and although they are not a usually friendly type I insist you meet them." I spoke to her quickly getting straight to the point.

"Can I see them?" She asked peering around.

"Yes." I motioned for them to come over. They came and introduced themselves one by one.

"And what creatures are you?" Arya asked looking a little intimidated.

"Well Arya before you judge them please listen." I said.

She nodded slowly.

"They are… vampires bu-"

"VAMPIRES! You are in DANGER! Cousin with elfin blood they would surly kill you! I am surprised they have not all ready!" She spat.

"Forgive my Arya Dröttningu but I must disagree. They do not hurt humans, only animals, AND as painful as that is you must accept that they are not a danger to us." I shouted.

"You know not what you say! They are dangerous! You must leave! What if one was to lose control?! You would be killed! Ellesmera, if you die no one will succeed me! You are a Princess of the elves!" Arya shouted. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Please Arya listen! Carlisle Isn't even affect by the smell of blood! He can stand it he is a doctor for mortals he will not lose control."

"And of the others. The Jasper man looks stiff as a stone and he is obviously in pain! Your smell affects him!" Arya shouted.

"He can stand it and if he was to break Emmett would surely stop him, or I could run. I am faster than them." I shouted back.

"Please cousin, come down, they will not hurt you! Your birthdate is coming up come down for that." I pleaded.

"I will consider it." Arya said.

"Farewell Arya Dröttningu" I said with a sigh.

"Farewell Ellesmera."

I ended the spell.

"Well that went well." Emmett puffed with heavy sarcasm.

"I do not know if she will come."

"So are you an elf princess?" Edward asked.

"Oh… yes… I wasn't meant to tell anyone. I am the secret princess of the elves. But I believe it should be ok to tell you…But you must not tell a soul!" I said.

"Relax, we don't know many." Edward sighed.

"You have no vampire friends?"

"We do but vampires don't have souls." He shrugged.

"All creatures have soul, they need them to live, even immortals." I explained.

"Not vampires. We are dammed for eternity."

"I would not think so."


	2. A shiny green egg

Chapter 2.

"What about dragons?" Alice skipped up to me.

"What about them?"

"How do they hide in our world? Surely someone would see a huge lizard walking around." She thought furiously while I answerd.

"No dragon remains. There are rumors of and egg that made it out of Gabalatorix's control but they can not be found unless someone was to stumble across one." I explained. Alice's face shot up.

"What do they look like?"

"They are quite large and particularly smooth. Also quite shiny. And their colors are magnificent."

"Wait here." She ran upstairs and came back with a large emerald green stone.

I gasped.

"That one. That's a dragon egg. Who touched it first?" I asked.

" I did." Rosalie stood up.

"How long have you had it?"

"4 days. Why will it hatch?"

"The dragon chooses the rider. It will wait millennia for it's rider to find it. 2 days for it to hatch if it has chosen you. Who else has touched it?"

"We all have."

"May I?" I held my hand out for the egg. Alice laid it carefully into my arms.

It was perfectly smooth and glowed in a sense. I sat down and projected my thoughts to it, but it had a mind barrier around it. I pushed though it.

_My new rider causes pain. Why?_

_**I am sorry little one. I am a elf do not worry I will not harm you.**_

_You are no ordinary elf are you, Ellesmera drottingu?_

_**No little one. Would you hatch? I have some people who would like to meet you, and they might smell like blood but do not worry, they will not harm you.**_

_As you wish Ellesmera drottingu._

_**Thank you little one.**_

I left it's mind and herd a crack.

"It's hatching!" Rosalie cried.

"Once it does, do not touch it." I said. She nodded.

" But why?"

"Only the rider can touch it first, or you will be marked instead."

"Marked?"

"I will explain later."

A claw pushed out of the side.

_A little help please Ellesmera drottingu?_

_**Of course.**_

I pulled off bits of shell and a beautiful green dragon came out.

"Skullblaka iet." I spoke in the ancient language.

_Shur'tugal iet._

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"My dragon and it said my rider."

"That was it. That voice in your head?"

"That voice was her."

"She's beautiful." Rosalie went to touch her but she growled.

"Only the rider may touch first." I said.

"Sorry Ellesmera." Rosalie nodded and withdrew her hand quickly.

I put my palm above the dragon's head and she leaned forward eagerly. Our skin touched and a shock burnt my palm. I gave a yelp.

"What did she do?" Alice asked

"iet celöbra onr yawë"

_iet celöbra nosu._

"What did she say?" Edward asked

"I said I honor your bond of trust and she said I honor you. And she gave me a gedwëy ignasia, a shining palm." I held my hand up. Almost all of them gasped.

"Does it hurt?" Bella asked.

"No. It is a yawë, a bond of trust to the älfakyn the elf kind." I explained.

_Could I eat now?_

_**Yes allright.**_

_Good._

"Time for a hunt." Edward said.

"We just hunted." Alice groaned.

"Not for us. For the dragon."

"I should name her." I said.

_I want a beautiful name. Something that will ring in the ears of all those who hear it._

_**I would only have it that way.**_

I gave it some though until I came up with a name.

"I have he perfect name. Aeidail, the morning star."

"That is beautiful." Esme said.

"She's a beautiful dragon." Rosalie complimented.

Aeidail climbed onto my shoulder.

"Let us be off." I stood up and ran out of the house with the others.

Aeidail chased a deer but couldn't keep up. She tried to take off into a flight but she did not know how and ended up falling on her head. I walked over and picked her up.

_**Need some help little one?**_

_If you would, please catch that animal for me._

_**Ok.**_

I ran after the deer and caught it quickly. I dragged it over to Aeidail. She jumped gracefully onto it and bit it but only made a mark.

I laughed and mutterd a spell. The deer fell unconscious and died. Aeidail happily ate the deer. She stopped half way.

_Would you like some?_

_**No little one I do not eat meat.**_

_Why?_

_**I have seen life though an animal's eyes and I have seen death though an animal's eyes. I do not wish to cause that pain.**_

_I see._

_**Do you.**_

_Yes you do not wish to kill a creature as you have shared its feeling and lived though it's eyes._

_**Yes little one. That is what I mean.**_

"Would you let me examine you Aeidail? I am curious." Carlisle said.

_Should I trust him?_

_**Yes.**_

_Ok._

"She says yes."

"She can talk?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Dragons and their riders can talk mentally."

"Ah, interesting." Carlisle said. He examined Aeidail carefully, measuring her and muttering to himself occasionally.

"Can you breathe fire Aeidail?"

_Tell him I will try._

"She will try."

Aeidail took a huge breath and held it for a while. She let it out with a small roar and a yellow flame blew out of her mouth. It lightened the area surrounding. It lasted 10 seconds.

"Well done little one." I said.

_Could you summon some water Ellesmera? My throat is parched._

_**Yes little one.**_

"adurna rïsa" I spoke and water rose from the earth. Aeidail drank it quickly.

"Magic?" Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Could you show me how you did it?" Emmett asked.

"Speak the phrase adurna rïsa and focus on the water in the ground."

"adurna rïsa!" Emmett shouted. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?"

"First of all, do not shout. Second of all practise. If you can not lift it after at least 3 tries your mind may not be able to do it. Only some can use magic."

He kept trying, over and over.

"I can't do it."

He gave up. All of them tried but could not.

_Ellesmera, teach me to fly._

_**Now?**_

_Yes. Now._

_**Ok.**_

The others kept trying to use magic.

_**Climb onto my arm**_

_Ok._

_**Now, I will run and you flap. Ok?**_

_Ok._

I broke into a slow run. Aeidail flapped furiously and slowly she took off. She soared over the trees and disappeared from sight, even with my sight.

_**Aeidail?! AEIDAIL! **_

A great white light flashed and Aeidail came over considerably larger than before.

She was big enough to ride.

_Now who is little?! _–she gave a laugh-_ I am the bigger one now._

_**I am still the eldest.**_

There was no were to land in this forest.

"Emmett could you clear some trees?" Esme asked.

"My pleasure." Emmett grinned evilly. As much as it discomforted me I let him knock down several trees. Jasper turned to me.

"You don't like it do you?" He asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Elves believe all creatures are living, breathing and growing. Well with the exception of, vampires. Hurting trees hurts us but Aeidail does need an area to land."

He nodded.

"But how did you know I did not like the trees being chopped?"

"I can feel your emotions and control them. It's a power, some vampires get powers when they are changed. I dislike my power often. I spent years for feeling only anger."

"You haven't felt love much then?"

"No. Have you?"

"I loved once, but he died. Much like the man Arya loved, although there are rumours he is still alive."

"Was he an elf? The man you loved?"

"Yes. His name was Adrohun, but that was long, long ago. Things never happen the same way twice."

Aeidail landed and with a great roar sent green flames flying though the forest, burning some trees. I gave a little laugh and walked up to her.

_Let's see you do that, now little one._

_**Oh I can do much more than that, little one.**_

_Show me._

"hvitr brisingr!" A plume of white flames came out of my hand and swirled around me before vanishing.

"Now who is the little one?" I joked to Aeidail.

"Can you ride her?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Can we?" She continued.

Aeidail growled.

_Only after you have ridden me._

"She said, only after I have ridden her."

"Ride her." Rosalie commanded.

"Wont someone see her?"

"No." Rosalie answered quickly.

"If you are sure then." I climbed onto Aeidail and sat carefully in-between too huge spikes on the end of her neck. He scales were sharp and scratched my thighs. I put a ward on my self. I could not afford to lose blood.

_Are you ready?_

_**Yes.**_

_Hold on!_

Aeidail Leaped up with her massive talons and flapped furiously and we were lifted into the sky. I felt my energy starting to drain slowly from my ward but it was not enough to tire me. We flew above the clouds. The wind blew onto my face. It was beautiful. I laughed loud as Aeidail took a steep dive.

_Having fun?_

_**YES!**_


	3. Crush Crush Crush

**DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own twilight or eragon only my character: Ellesmera and Aeidail and my plot. =] **

Chapter 3

Aeidail dived down extremely fast.

_**Aeidail! Watch out!**_

She swooped back upward and gave a quick glance backwards to me.

_Scared are we?_

_**You wish.**_

_We'll see._

She rocketed straight up at full speed.

_**Aeidail! I can't breathe we're too high!**_

_Sorry!_

She rocketed back down and landed.

"Wow. You went for a bit of a ride didn't you?" Alice giggled.

"It was fantastic!" I said breathless.

"May I have a go?" Rosalie said.

_Of course, we are friends now.  
_"She said, Of course, we are friends now."

Rosalie's face lit up. She climbed onto Aeidail and held onto the spike in front of her.

_Beware Rosa, I will not hold back just because you are not Ellesmera._

"She said, Beware Rosa, I will not hold back just because you are not Ellesmera."

Rosalie cackled but was cut off abruptly as Aeidail took off with a giant leap. She screamed being surprised at how quickly Aeidail moved. The others watched her fly.

Jasper came over.

"I don't know if that was a wise move."

"Why would that be Jasper?"

"I feel jealousy from Rose when you and Aeidail are together, and when she is with Aeidail, I feel owner ship towards Aeidail. That is not a good sign."

"Possibly. But why are you telling me this Jasper?"

"Is it not what friends do?" He replied, stumbling on his words.

I eyed him suspiciously. I lowered my mind barriers and explored his mind trying not to cause pain. Nothing seems unusual. I thought. I was reaching the latest memories when I stumbled across one.

"_Jasper!"_

"_No Alice! I just can't do this anymore. You've fallen for another. I can't keep pretending I don't know! It's killing me Alice."_

"_Please Jasper!"_

"_No!"_

"_I don't love him!" Alice shouted._

_Jasper growled._

"_Don't lie!" Jasper shouted._

"_I'm sorry." Alice cried._

"_No, I am."_

- End of memory-

"Could you please not?" Jasper hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Do you not trust us so much that you must go though my mind?"

"You may pose a threat."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You are very suspicious." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"Living in hiding teaches you to be suspicious." I answered sharply not wishing to continue the conversation.

It was Edward's turn on Aeidail. He went to climb on when Aeidail growled at him.

_I am tired, enough._

Edward nodded and stepped backwards.

_Put your barriers up Ellesmera, I wish to talk to you in private._

Put them up and turned my attention to Aeidail.

_**Yes?**_

_What was that jasper person talking to you about?_

I showed her the memory of it.

_I see. You must be very cautious of him I believe._

_**I believe that too Aeidail. I went though his mind and found an interesting memory that might explain his 'Good signs'.**_

-Flash back-

"_**Jasper!"**_

"_**No Alice! I just can't do this anymore. You've fallen for another. I can't keep pretending I don't know! It's killing me Alice."**_

"_**Please Jasper!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**I don't love him!" Alice shouted.**_

_**Jasper growled.**_

"_**Don't lie!" Jasper shouted.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Alice cried.**_

"_**No, I am."**_

-End of flash back-

_That is very intriguing. Maybe he has feelings for you._

_**I dearly hope not.**_

_And why? He seems nice enough._

_**I am in love with another.**_

_Oh, and who might that be?_

_**You do not know him.**_

_His name perhaps?_

_**Vinrwelden.**_

_Friend of the forest?_

_**That's what his name means.**_

_He must be a kind man. Friend of the forest, how lovely._

Edward smirked.

_**My barriers!**_

I put them up again as I had let them fall.

 

Aeidail and I left for my home in the trees. I sang the house into a much larger one with room for Aeidail and myself. She slept in a corner at the top of the house. I went over and lay under her wing and drifted slowly to sleep. I was awoken by a soft nudge. I opened my eyes slowly. It was still quite late the sun was halfway in the night sky. I looked up to see…

Oooooohhhh cliffy =] don't worry I'll keep posting quickly. But at least 2 reviews please. And should

Ellesmera fall for jasper? Or stay with Vinrwelden? Yours M.M.A.C.H


	4. We run like wild horses

Disclaimer. You know the drill. Sorry this took so long. I had to re-write it. It wouldn't open = [. Lol well here it is. I was writing the baseball scene and out side it started storming and hailing and Im like OMG! LOL!

* * *

Arya standing there. My eyes widened in shock. She got here so fast!

"Arya?" I whispered.

"It is me cousin." She answered, just as soft.

I got up and hugged her. I had missed her so much the past years.

"I can not believe you're alive. And the dragon?! I had no idea an egg had existed! There could be more out there." She grabbed both of my hands as she spoke waving them about as she talked.

"Come you must meet the Cullens!" I whispered quickly.

"Who? Oh, the vampires…" She let go of my hands.

"Come on Arya, they will not hurt you." I dragged her out of the tree and toward the house. I was about to open the door when she stopped me.

"Are you sure they will not hurt us?" she whispered.

"Arya, they will not hurt us. I told you before. Now come in proud and proper like a true elfin princess." I grabbed her hand and led her inside. It was deserted.

"Carlisle?" I said his name.

He appeared in front of me.

"Oh. This must be Arya!" He said warmly.

"Yes." I said.

Arya was still. She only inclined her head slightly in greeting.

"I understand that you are not in favor of visiting us Arya but I assure you we will not hurt you." Carlisle spoke truthfully. You could tell from his tone of voice.

Arya relaxed slowly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle." She said. Still stiff.

"Arya loosen up. You look terrible when you are tight and rigid like that."

She relaxed even further. Alice skipped down the stairs with Bella and Edward.

"Hello, I'm Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you finally Arya." She gave her a hug.

"Hello, Alice." Arya said slowly.

"And you are Edward and Bella?" Arya continued slowly finding the confidence in her.

"Yes." Bella smiled warmly.

Emmett and Rose descended the stairs and shared greetings. Finally Jasper came down. He stood a couple of meters away with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes locked on us.

"Is he ok?" Arya asked in the ancient language.

"Having both of us in here might smell a little too good." I responded.

She nodded. A wind blew though the door which Carlisle was shutting. Jasper stepped back even further and his eyes turned blacker than ever.

"Maybe you should wait upstairs Jasper." Esme called from the stairs as she walked down.

"No. I should be fine." Jasper said though his teeth.

"No. Go. I don't have to be a vampire to know both of us in the same room as you must smell good." Arya said almost glaring at him.

"Why do you hate him so?" I asked her in the ancient language.

"He could lose control at any moment."

Jasper ran up the stairs and did not return for the rest of the night.

"Anyone up for baseball?" Alice said after a couple minutes.

"Is there a storm?" Carlisle said.

"A long one too. Can you see in the dark? You could play as well." Alice asked us.

"Let's play." Arya answered.

"Do you even know how to play Arya?" I asked.

"Oh course. How can you not know and live in the U.S.A?" She laughed.

"Alright. I'll tell Jasper." I said.

They nodded and divided the teams. I ran upstairs and knocked on Jaspers door.

"Jasper?"

"Come in." He was sitting at the desk writing notes.

"Alice said there was a storm coming and we were going to play baseball."

"Ok. I'll come." He nodded.

"We have some time before we leave. It hits forks in an hour."

"Good. I'll hunt." He said.

"Could I come? I need a good flight with Aeidail."

"Oh. Maybe not. I could hurt you."

"I am faster than even Edward, you couldn't catch me and Aeidail is even faster in the air."

"When you put it that way." He smiled.

"Ok." I left the room and went downstairs.

"Jasper's going to hunt." I said.

"But will he play?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then our teams are even. Team 1 is Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Mera. Team 2 is Edward, Arya, Esme, Carlisle and I." Rose said.

"Ok Arya im going to take a flight." I said.

"At this time?" Rose butted in.

"Yes..?" I said. Why was she interrupting? Maybe this has something to do with what Jasper said. I thought.

"She need her sleep." Rose said.

"Ok… Well I might go for a run then. Bye myself." I said quickly.

"Alright." Rose said.

"I'll meet you there." I said and I flew out the door. I left a note for Aeidail, hoping she could read and ran though the forest. I sat under a tree that. It reminded me of the Menoa tree back home, when home existed. I sat and expanded my mind out. I felt the mind of all the creatures around me, ants, owls, bats, the trees, shrubs, foxes, wolves and all the creatures of the night. It was amazing to see them at work under the moon. After a while I noticed another creature coming towards me. It was a vampire. But I did not know who. I put my barriers up and opened my eyes.

"Who's there?!" I screamed into the dark. No one answered. It started to rain. I stared out into it. I herd the wind sway though the trees. I could still sense someone's presence. I looked at a tree.

"Brisingr!" I shouted.

I flared up in a white flame. It lit several kilometers in each direction.

"You caught me." Came a voice. Jasper walked out from behind a tree.

"Jasper! Don't ever do that again!" I shouted.

I ended the spell.

"Sorry. Come on the storm's hit." To emphasize his point thunder cracked over head.

He held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me upright. We ran towards the field and joined our team.

"Game on." Emmett shouted. Jasper was batting first up. Alice threw the ball. I streaked towards him. He hit it and it soared out. Carlisle ran after it. He caught it and threw it back just as Jasper reached 3rd base.

"Safe!" Esme called out.

I was up next. Alice threw the ball slowly. I hid it with all my strength. It flew up and out brushing the tree tops. Arya ran for it and threw it to Edward who was on 2nd base. He caught it just as I hit the base.

"Safe." Esme nodded.

"Woooo! Elves!" Emmett chuckled. The game drew on for several hours and the storm did not die. Alice was about to pitch the ball to Emmett when she stopped and growled.

"Stupid wolves." She said furiously.

"Aww cant we play one round?" 3 men came into view. They were all tanned and had black hair. They walked towards the group silently. Emmett threw the bat onto the ground and growled. 2 flanked one in the middle. He had shoulder length hair and his eyes a beautiful dark brown.

"Go away dog." Rosalie spat.

He turned to me and Arya and raised an eyebrow.

"Newbie's?"

I kept silent.

"No." Carlisle said.

"What are they then elves or something." He touched the tip of my ear. His skin was quite warm. He spoke with a husky voice.

"Yes. Have a problem with that?" Rose growled.

I turned to Rose.

"Rose!" Arya and I spat.

"What?! Are you serious?" A short one asked.

I narrowed my eyes at Rose and stormed off. Jasper ran after me Arya started shouting at Rosalie. I broke into a full power sprint towards my home. I climbed into it to see Aeidail still fast asleep. I didn't wake her. Instead I ran out and away. I slowed down after a while getting tierd. I ran for a further 2 hours and finally sat. Alone in the forest it was peaceful. But I was angry. How could Rose do that!? We would never tell anyone about them! I felt Jasper's mind.

"Go away Jasper." I sighed.

He dropped from the trees.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed again.

"Don't feel like it." He sat next to me.

"If you must know, im not ok." I said angrily.

"Ok, ok don't get mad." He said.

"It's just, how could Rose do that? No it's not just that. Ever since I met all of you my life has been turn upside down and inside out! My identity been reveled, I can't contactVinrwelden and an egg hatched for me. Not that I didn't want it to I just can't have a dragon right now."

"Wait, whose Vinrwelden?" Jasper asked.

"Oh...He's..." I paused. "A friend." I said, not wishing to revel anymore about myself.

"Oh…" Jasper said.

"It's. Just... Too much right now." Tears rolled down my face.

He put an arm around me. I was too tired to shrug it off.

"It's ok, don't worry." Jasper whispered. I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

I let out a breath and straightened my self.

_Give in you know you love him._

Saw Aeidail's green eyes in the darkness of the trees.

_**Thank you.**_

_Thank me later._

She left. I leaned into Jasper's chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

This time I pushed my arms behind his back and lay on his chest, welcoming his presence. I didn't care about anything else right now and I relaxed, knowing Aeidail wouldn't let anyone come close to us. The moon shone on Jasper, his body glowed silver and his skin… well it sparkled, like billions of diamonds were embedded into his skin.

* * *

Jasper P.O.V

Mera ran off. I ran after her. Damn Rosalie. She broke into a sprint. I rolled my eyes and ran after her. I followed her scent. God she smelled delicious. She had ran to her house and then off into the forest. I followed her for 2 hours before I noticed her sitting under a tree. I climbed into a tree and looked down at her. I moved around slowly inching towards her. Her black hair shone silver and her skin a milky white. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"Go away Jasper." She said. How did she do that?! I couldn't even hear myself! I dropped from the tree.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" she sighed. But she wasn't. I could feel she was hurt, angrey, sad, annoyed, confused.

"Don't feel like it." I sat next to her. She was quite cold but her scent was stronger than ever. I ignored it with all my might.

"If you must know, I'm not ok." She said anger in her voice.

"Ok, ok don't get mad." I said.

"It's just, how could Rose do that? No it's not just that. Ever since I met all of you my life has been turn upside down and inside out! My identity been reveled, I can't contactVinrwelden and an egg hatched for me. Not that I didn't want it to I just can't have a dragon right now."

"Wait, whose Vinrwelden?" I asked.

"Oh...He's..." She paused. "A friend." But it was clear he was something else.

"Oh…" I said.

"It's. Just... Too much right now." Tears rolled down her face glistening in the moonlight.

I put my arm around her.

"It's ok, don't worry." I said trying to calm her. I sent a wave of it. She sighed and straightened up. I smelt her dragon in the midst but she did not enter the area. Mera leaned into me. I put my arms around her and drew her close. He slid her arms behind me and lay onto my chest.

* * *

A/N: well as long as that took, it's up there. =] review? I haven't got any yet.

Love M.M.A.C.H.


	5. Car chases

**Disclaimer! Yea you know what I mean. Hope you enjoy chap 5. This is for kk6601 you're my first re-viewer lol if that makes sense. Thanks!**

Mera pov.

Jasper and I ran back to the house after a while.

We saw Aeidail outside sleeping. We walked past her and to the door. I walked in. Rosalie turned her head.

She bit her lip and turned away.

"Rose." Emmett said sternly.

"Im sorry Mera. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok Rose."

I walked into the room and Jasper followed me. Alice looked at me, then to Jasper and back at me. She sighed softly.

"Alice, can I talk to you." She nodded.

We walked into the kitchen.

"I know what happened to you and…" I inclined my head towards the other room.

"Oh…"

"I hope you don't care…well not that's not what I mean. I mean I hope its ok with you." I said softly.

"Yea, of course! We've gone our separate ways." She almost screamed at me.

"Thank you Alice. And in repayment, even if I'll regret this, you're free to give me a makeover anytime." I sighed.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?!" she squeaked.

"Yes really."

"Thank you! Follow me." She grabbed my hand.

"ARYA!" she called out.

"Yes?" Arya turned her head.

"Follow me." Alice said.

She led us to her bedroom, sat us down and started.

"You're going to be gorgeous once im done with you." Alice said.

"Why now Alice? We're not going anywhere are we?" Arya asked.

Alice smirked.

"That's what you know. We're going to go out tomorrow, well actually in a couple of hours. It's 5:00 am." We had a shower and then got started. Alice braided my hair and did my make-up using browns. She put Arya's hair into a tight bun and put green make-up on her. After 2 hours of make-up and hair she gave us a dress each.

Arya's was a light green strap dress and had frills and pleats along the bottom and middle. Mine was a chocolate brown with lighter brown Lilly pads and was strapless.

She put Arya in a pair of cream cork-shoe wedges and me in black ballet flats.

"I think silver ballet flats would look better with this dress." I said.

"You speak fashion." Alice giggled.

"I just think the black is too boring. Sliver or gold would suite the dress better."

Alice pulled out a pair of gold ballet flats and switched them with the black.

"Your right, gold does look better." Alice smiled.

"Finally someone who has fashion sense!" She squealed.

Arya and I laughed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?" Came Bella's voice.

"We being who?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Rosalie and I" Bella answered.

"Ok come in."

The door opened and Bella and Rose walked in. Bella was wearing an electric blue halter dress and Rosalie a crimson one-shoulder dress with black and white flowers.

"Keep and eye on these two, I have to get changed." Alice drifted into the bathroom.

"Like you'll be that long." Rosalie snorted.

Alice came out in a strap dress. It started out grey and faded into a pink and reached to her knees.

"We all look fabulous." Rosalie smiled.

"I like Mera's dress. It high-lights her skin and eyes." Bella said.

"Thank you Bella." I said.

"Let's go." Alice said.

"Oh and the guys have no idea we're going out." She continued.

"What?!" I said.

"Relax Mera, it'll be fine, we always do this." Alice said.

With that she walked out and we followed.

"We're going out boys. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Alice announced.

I looked over to Jasper. He was staring at me in shock.

"Emmett grab Jasper before he tackles Mera." Edward said.

Emmett chuckled and grabbed his brother.

"Aren't I usually the one being kept down?" Emmett's laugh boomed through the house.

"Why? Is he about to attack?" Arya spat.

"No. It's just that Mera looks, quite… attractive right now." Edward chuckled.

Alice giggled and Rosalie muffled her laughter.

I looked at my feet smiling.

"Oh…" Arya said trying to keep a straight face.

"Well let's go then." Alice perked up.

I walked up to Jasper who was still being held by Emmett.

"You can let him go Emmett." I said. Emmett loosened his grip. Jasper struggled out completely.

"You look beautiful." Jasper said.

Emmett snickered.

"Wouldn't you say hot? Or Sexy? Bro?"

"No, a man will say that another girl is hot but he will only say beautiful to the one he loves." I said.

Emmett fell silent.

"No bro, Beautiful will do." It was Jasper's turn to snicker.

He gave me a kiss and I went out side to talk to Aeidail.

_Well, where are you going and can I come?_

_**I have no clue where we are going and properly not. Not everyone is accustomed to dragons.**_

_Ok well have fun. I'll bug the men for you if they stay here._

I giggled and I herd Edward groan.

_**You do that.**_

I put my hand on her cheek quickly and was off. We climbed into Rosalie's convertible. She turned on the stereo and "I don't need a man" came on. The boys came out of the house and climbed into Jasper's car just as we left the driveway and you could hear "I don't care" by fall out boy on the stereo.

"They will not ruin my day. Rosalie move it." Alice said.

Alice switched places with Rosalie just as the boys stopped next to us.

"Don't need a man now?" Edward laughed.

"Why, I don't care what you think." I shouted.

Everyone turned in shock. "Since when are you miss loud mouth?" Alice asked.

"Since now. Move it." I said. Alice and I switched places.

"Time to show you how I really roll." I laughed.

I turned out of the drive way and speed up the highway. Human technology wasn't that bad after all.

"Whoop! Go Mera!" Rosalie giggled. I looked in the revision mirror, the boys were gaining speed.

I waited till they were right behind us. I looked in the revision mirror. Jasper waved at me and Emmett grinned evilly.

"Get a load of this!" I cried out and spun the car around in a u-turn and flew up the highway at 230km.

"Woooo! THIS is driving!" Rosalie shouted.

"Wow Mera, this is one side of you I never though I'd see." Arya laughed.

The song changed and on came "Like this."

"Ha, this song suites the moment." Bella laughed.

"Totally." Rosalie laughed.

I looked in the review mirror. The boys were no where to be seen. I smiled to myself and changed the song to "Wild horses" By Natasha Bedingfeild.

"No, this song suites the moment. We are running free today." I said.

"True." Bella said.

We spent the day shopping for clothes and spent time in cafés. The boys didn't bother us for the rest of the day. On they way back though, we were interrupted. Rosalie drove down the highway when someone bumped us from the back.

"Not again." She groaned.

"Let me drive." I said.

We switched places as Alice held the wheel.

_**Aeidail?**_

_Yes._

_**Fly over us and wait till I speed up then land in-between the cars.**_

_Why?_

_**Just do it please?**_

_Ok, this should be good._

I smiled to my self. I looked up Aeidail flew overhead. I speed up and she landed in-between the cars. I herd the screech of brakes and Aeidail's roar. I laughed.

"Wow, good one." Arya said. She had changed a lot the past years. She was more open and wild. And so was I. We drove back to the house with the boys following. We got out and Jasper came up to me.

"Interesting stunt you pulled back there." He laughed.

"Yea it was pretty good." I smiled up at him.

He kissed my forehead and we walked inside.


	6. scared Shtless

A/N: Umm yea this might be a filler… I don't know yet. I don't know what I want to happen in the storey… Lol I hope you still like it? Lol ^_^ well I'll shut up now

Love Jasper'sSoulMate (yeah I changed my pen name)

Chapter 6

I walked out to Aeidail.

_How was your day?_

_**Very…Different. I would like a fly if you're up to it?**_

_Always! Would Jasper like to come?_

_**I want time with you. I've been away from you for a day and a half.**_

_I must admit, I missed you._

_**As I missed you.**_

I ran in quickly.

"Jasper, I'm going to go for a flight."

"Ok." He smiled and turned back to his brothers and sisters.

I ran back out side and climbed onto Aeidail.

_Ready?_

_**Yes.**_

She took off and soared over the tree tops in one leap. She flew high enough to look like a bird from the eyes of a human. The sun was setting and the sky was tainted orange and pink. She rose above the clouds.

_**Hmm… I wonder if it's possible… no it would take to much energy.**_

_What?_

_**I though about casting a spell to make it possible to walk on clouds. But it would summon too much energy.**_

_Probably…_

_**Just a thought.**_

_This is nice… Flying up her with you._

_**Yea, it's peaceful.**_

We ducked under the clouds again and the sun shone on Aeidail's scales making them sparkle green and gold along the bottom of the clouds. We flew for a half an hour and then landed. The moon had risen and the sky was a deep velvet blue.

_**Will you be ok for a while? I want to go inside.**_

_I'll be fine._

With that she took off towards our house. I ran toward the house. I walked inside. Emmett and Jasper were playing a racing game on Play Station. Jasper was winning. I smiled to myself and walk silently over to them. I reached out to their minds. They hadn't herd me.

_I have to win this or I'll lose $300. _** (A/N: Emmett = ****u **_**I **_**r)**

I coiled down into a crouch.

"Did you hear something?" Emmett asked.

"No." Jasper replied.

I gave a yell and sprang onto Emmett. He shrieked and through his control up pulling it off the play station just as Jasper won the race. I laughed so hard I started crying.

"I guess that's $300 you owe Jasper then Emmett!" I laughed.

"You should have seen your face bro! It was all like." Jasper made a shocked face. **(A/N: O.O that's it. If you can't see it, imagine Emmett getting scared. Enough said. Lol.) ** Jasper was laughing so hard he was on the floor. Emmett on the other hand was glaring at me. He was hunched over me, muscles flexed and snarling.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" He shouted and went to grab me but I moved too quickly for him.

"We'll see about that," I laughed. He tried to catch me but couldn't. He chased me around the house until Rosalie grabbed him. My cheeks were numb after all the smiling I had done.

"You have changed," Arya said to me.

"Their habits are rubbing off on me."

"I'll say." She gave a laugh and then yawned.

"I think I'll leave now… I'll see you at the house." Arya bid us goodbye and ran home.

I went and sat next to jasper on the couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He undid my hair and ran his hand through it.

A/N: ok I know this one short but im at a crisis. I not know what will happen next. Got any ideas? Review.

Jasper'sSoulMate


	7. Love on the Line

**A/N: ****I figured what's going to happen for now. So here's the chapter. I hope it lives up to your standards people =] Might be a lil surprise in this chapter.**

**Love**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

I took out her hair and ran my fingers through it. It was as soft as silk and fell through my fingers smoothly. It was shadowy in the moonlight filtering through the windows. She was feeling anxious so I removed my hand quickly. She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face.

"You became anxious so I took it away." I said.

"Even if you can read emotions, you can't interpret them well." She laughed.

She slid her fingers through my hair. Her eyes concentrated on my face. I looked into her eyes. Her green eyes, they allured me, so unfamiliar but so stunning. I leaned in slowly. She leaned in further. Our lips inches from each. And for a moment the world stood still. I could hear nothing but her heart beat and slow breathing. And only she mattered. The world could fall apart and it would still just be her and I. Our lips touched softly and the kiss grew fiercer by the second. I could feel the blood rushing through her lips. I could taste it now, her sweet blood rushing down my throat. I could bite her right now. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't kill her. I pushed off her and landed on the other couch.

"Enough. I can't kill you." I breathed heavily.

Everyone else in the room stopped to stare at us.

"It's ok." Mera said softly.

I could feel she was embarrassed. I walked back over to her and sat next to her. My arm wrapped itself around Mera as if it had its own mind. She leaned onto my chest slowly. I herd Alice whimper. Some where in my mind I felt bad for her. But the rest of me was crushed. How was I supposed to just get over that? I looked down at Mera. I kissed the top of her head just as she drifted into sleep. Edward sat on the couch across from me.

"Was it too much?" He asked.

"Yea. I could almost taste her blood." I shook my head in disgust.

"Don't worry brother. It gets better."

I looked up wide-eyed.

"Not like that!" Edward hissed.

"It becomes less challenging." He continued.

"It's just. Her blood it sweeter than a humans. If Bella was bad, Mera's far worse."

"Try not to breathe."

"But I can't. If I can't smell her it feels like hell. I'm barely hanging on." I hissed and threw my hands forward, nearly crushing Mera.

Mera frowned and shifted spots. Her face was presses against my chest. I looked down and rested back into my slouch. I pushed the hair off Mera's face.

"I can't believe she's not human." I gave a laugh.

"She looked human." Edward said.

"And she's fast and probably as strong, and immortal as us. Well almost." I smiled at that thought. Mera frowned and moved about.

"No… ERAGON!.... NO!... I need you." Mera muttered.

"Who's Eragon?" Edward asked.

"Wasn't he someone that died or something?" I said.

"ERAGON!" Mera bolted upright.

"What is it?" I said.

She turned to me. Tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jasper." She cried and fell into my arms. I felt sadness and happiness. It made no sense.

"What happened?"

Edward was crouched next to us and the others were standing around us.

"He's alive. Eragons alive!" She said happily.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Eragon! You know, Eragon and Saphira?! Oh never mind! I must tell Arya!" She jumped up.

"I can't believe it he's alive. No more shall tears be shed." She laughed happily.

MERA POV

I skipped out of the house with the others following me. I ran to my house and climbed in.

"ARYA! ARYA" I ran over to her and shock her furiously.

"What is it cousin?"

"He's alive!"

"Who?"

"Eragon!" Arya's eyes opened widely.

"No!"

"Yes! He'll come if we can contact him."

"I can contact him. Wait. I was there when he died. How?"

"They must have faked it somehow. Now come on!"

Arya ran to get water while I woke Aeidail and told her the news.

Arya muttered the spell and Eragon and Saphira came into view sleeping.

"Eragon!" Arya shouted.

Saphira opened a eye. She nudged Eragon.

"Arya?! Mera!?" He shouted.

"It's us Eragon!"

"How? But?" He stuttered.

**How did you know we were alive?(A/N:Saphira)**

_**I saw it in a dream.**_

"Where are you?"Eragon said.

"Forks you?" Arya said

"Close we'll be there soon." Eragon said.

"Wait Eragon!" I said.

"Yes?"

"Please hurry. There's a surprise for you here." I smiled at him. He was my best friend and only he would know what I was talking about.

He shook his head with a laugh and climbed onto Saphira. Arya cut the connection.

"I can't believe it!" Arya smiled.

"I know cousin."

"Mera." Jasper motioned for me.

He led me away from the house, far away.

"Are you and Eragon… together?" He asked.

"Me, and Eragon?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Of course not! He fancy's Arya and I think she fancy's him but doesn't believe it herself." I laughed. I heard flapping of wings and looked up to see Saphira flying overhead.

"Saphira!" I called out. We moved so she could land. She was several time bigger than Aeidail. They landed quickly and swiftly. Eragon climbed off and ran up to hug me.

"Mera! I've missed you terribly!" Eragon said.

"I've missed you Eragon." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Saphira! You have grown." I ran up to her.

She smiled and nodded her head. I turned back to Eragon and Jasper who were glaring at each other. I walked over.

"Jasper, this is my best friend Eragon Shadeslayer. Eragon this is my… boyfriend Jasper Hale." The word boyfriend sounded so bizarre to me.

"Mera, he's a…."

"Vampire I know."

"He'll hurt you!" Eragon shouted.

Jasper growled and took a step forward.

"Jasp-."

"Mera, you're in danger!" Eragon shouted.

Jasper bent into a crouch and snarled. Eragon glared at Jasper and took a step forward.

Jasper went to lunge on Eragon but I threw myself in front of them.

"NO!" Jasper and Eragon cried out. Saphira Roared.

"Can't you please get along?" I choked.

The others rushed into the clearing. Jasper came over to me and picked me up. Aeidail roared when she saw me broken in Jasper's arms.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I went to lunge at him and she got in the way trying to stop me." Jasper pointed at Eragon.

"Why did you lunge at him?!" Arya spat. Jasper remained silent.

Carlisle checked I was alright.

"Her rib is broken."

"Move." Eragon said. He pushed through and stood beside Jasper and I.

"Weise Hail." He said. I felt my bones being put back together. I sucked in a breath.

"Thank you Eragon." I said. Jasper put me on my feet.

Arya ran up to us.

"Shadeslayer!" She said. With a smile.

"Arya!" Eragon turned to her.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Finally Arya! I never thought you would give in to him!" I laughed.

Eragon rolled his eyes.

_Mera, Saphira and I were going to go for a flight._

_**Ok. She's nice Aeidail. Try to be nice you're self.**_

_Like I am not!_

I smiled up at her and both dragons took off.

"You have a dragon?!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Yes. That was the surprise. Her name's Aeidail."

"The morning star. It's a good name."

"Yes. Suites her." I smiled.

I turned to Jasper. He looked at me and looked away. The Cullens introduced them selves to Eragon and he eventually accepted that they will not hurt us.

Jasper sat alone looking at the stars. I walked over to him.

"I feel terrible. I hurt you Mera. How could I do that?" he sighed and walked away.

I walked after him.

"Jasper!" I called out. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm alright now, do not worry." I pulled him into a hug. When he didn't respond I looked up at him. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face down to mine.

"Don't feel guilty. It was not your fault." I kissed him softly.

"If you say so." He smiled softly and kissed me. We went back to the group.

**A/N: ok so I got a friend at school to tell me what she wanted to happen in the story and she said for there to be jealousy between Jasper and Eragon. So Eragon dose not trust Jasper and wants Mera to stay away from him and Jasper thinks I repeat THINKS that Eragon likes Mera. But he doesn't****. so theres going to be a Jacob Black Edward scenario in it but Eragon loves Arya not Mera. Jasper just dosen't know.**


	8. Important, very important

**IMPORTANT**

**A/N: Sorry guys but this is important….**

**I will have to re write chapter 8 as it has been lost off my usb… **

**I know guys.. sad. Im really upset right now.. **

**It was a really good chapter as well..**

**Im sorry everyone but chapter 8 is going to take longer than normal **

**Unless I can find it. I'm trying very hard to get it.**

**But I cant. I 'll keep trying.**

**Then if I cant.. I'll re write it.**

**Don't give up on me yet.**

**Jasper'sSoulMate.**


	9. Thou shall not kill

**A/N: ok so.. I cant find the original chap 8… im really annoyed. But I re wrote it…**

**Here you go guys. And I know this chapter is really weird but the only way I could write it was like this sequence of events.**

**Jasper'sSoulMate.**

Chapter 10. Thou shall not kill.

"So you're an elf as well?" Carlisle asked.

"Half elf, half human." Eragon answered.

"Really? So are you immortal?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." Carlisle pondered his thoughts for a while and asked.

"Can you use magic?"

"Yes! If I couldn't I would be dead by now." He said the last part under his breath but of course the others heard.

"Your dragon's so big!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yea. She's old though." Eragon laughed.

"Come Eragon, I have sung the trees into a house nearby. You can rest there. Saphira will fit as well." I took him to the house. Jasper and Arya came with us. They climbed into the house and set his bags down. Aeidail and Saphira landed below the tree. They were going to go for another flight and asked if we wanted to come.

I can carry Jasper and you.

Won't it be too heavy?

I should be able.

Ok. I'll ask him.

"Jasper, Aeidail wanted to know if you would fly with us?"

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Really."

He smirked and gave me a kiss.

"Well come on then. Let's go." I smiled and pulled him over to Aeidail.

We climbed on.

"You might want to hold-."

I started but was cut of as Aeidail gave a roar and took off.

Jasper slid his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Saphira flew up to our height with Eragon and Arya on her back. I smiled at them. Eragon kissed Arya's forehead.

Jasper kissed my ear and whispered.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're so gorgeous." I whispered back. I felt his cheeks rise into a smile.

I turned my head and kissed him softly as Aeidail took a steep dive. We did not part till she flew back upward. We stared into each other's eyes. His gold ones impenetrable and mysterious, they charmed me. I reached forward to kiss him again when Eragon called out.

"Mera!" Eragon called, catching me off guard.

I turned to see him reaching out for me.

"What are you doing!" He was reaching out towards Aeidail.

"Grab on!"

"No you'll fall!"

I leant backwards. Eragon reached closer and grabbed my shirt. I went to pull his hand off but it was too late. My grip on Aeidail loosened by a fraction and I fell, plummeting towards the ground.

"MERA!" Jasper, Eragon and Arya shouted.

Aeidail flew into a steep dive but could not reach me in time. I hit the ground and everything went black. I woke up much later, to find my self laying on a soft bed. Everything was clear and defined every smell strong and deep to my sensitive nose, every sound clear as a bell to my altered ears.

"She's awake." Came Alice's trinklet voice.

"Finally." Came Emmett's deep one.

Jasper came into view. He smiled beautifully at me. But the smile was not the first thing I saw. The first was the scars that covered his face, neck and chest. I gasped and put my hand up to touch one. I had not seen them before. I traced along one that cut though his right cheek and lips. It was a tiny bump along the stone smooth skin. He smiled sarcastically. I looked to my right to see Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme smiling down at me and too my left Emmett, Edward and Carlisle.

"Is Aeidail ok?" I cried out.

"She's fine." Jasper's voice came out smooth.

"Do you feel ok?" Carlisle asked.

"What happened? Am I dead? Am I dreaming?" I asked scared now. I pinched myself hard. I hurt a lot.

"You fell, broke most of your bones and lost a lot of blood; the only way to save you was to change you." Carlisle explained softly.

I held my hand up to my neck. There was a crescent shaped scar along it that matched one of Jasper's.

"Do you feel alright Mera?" Carlisle asked again.

"I feel weird." I admitted. I felt much bulkier than usual and slower, but a lot stronger and strangely enough… seductive….

"Like what?" Emmett asked.

"I feel bulkier and slower than usual, but stronger and…. Seductive?"

Emmett bust out laughing and Alice had a fit of giggles. While the others muffled their laughter. A stinging sensation blared up in my throat. It burned and ached. I hissed and put a hand around my throat.

"You must be thirsty." Edward said. Until now I hadn't noticed the Cullens tried to keep their distance from Arya, Eragon and I.

"Oh, yea." I pressed my lips into a hard line.

"What's wrong love?" Jasper put a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him worried.

"I don't want to kill animals." I whispered. "I would see death though their eyes whether I like it or not." The Cullens exchanged a worried look.

**A/N REVIEW OR SHALL NOT POST!**

**Jasper'sSoulMate**


	10. NOTICE

**NOTICE!

* * *

**

Ok well im sorry to break it to you but until further notice all my twilight related stories will be on halt till I get the flow of them again. Twilight has been a major writers block for me, I don't know why but I just haven't been able to write anything to do with it.

Im really sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. For a while I might just write one offs. And the following stories are up for adoption:

-Bite of a Monster

-Sound of Light

-Dusk

Thankyou and im sorry.

xo

JSM


End file.
